


Waking

by Rythen



Category: Lunia, Record of Lunia War
Genre: Gen, hints of ship but it's not explicit, yup just writing for a dead fandom ndb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rythen/pseuds/Rythen
Summary: Just a quick one-shot based on headcanons of what happens after Eir's soul is returned to her body.





	Waking

It was late enough in the night that the sun had already set, but Eir could not sleep.

One month had passed since she had awakened in a bed she was unfamiliar with, in a room that should have been far more familiar than it was, with a woman sitting near to her that she felt she should have known. She awoke dazed and scared - even more so once she was embraced by the older woman who called her 'Eir.' 

Even still she was confused - deep in her heart she felt as though she knew these people, but try as she might, she remembered nothing. Even still she remembered nothing. It was frustrating, wandering around in an unfamiliar place that she felt, deep in her heart, she should be intimately familiar with. Supposedly she had grown up in these halls, played in the varying unused rooms, and supposedly had even broken a few statues.

The thoughts caused her immeasurable frustration, her arms clutching around her body to hug herself in frustration, holding back the tears that she could feel. Her destination was the library at the far end of the palace, dimly lit by a concentrated array of candles.

She felt awkward approaching the room, the young man she sought out was engrossed in books, two large piles sitting on his desk, and many papers scattered among them. Dainn hadn't noticed her standing in the doorway, and she suspected he wouldn't until she made her presence known. Although it was odd to do, she simply stood and watched as he concentrated. Something was there, for sure, some memory locked away of him. He was special to her, but how? And why? No one else had this effect on her, it was just him.

Her mind trailed off, deep in thought, snapping out of it only when the wizard began to stretch and turned his head her way and caught her eye.

"S-sorry!" 

Her face turned red, embarrassed to have been caught staring. 

Smiling, he shook his head, "it's fine, Eir. Did you need something?"

That was something else - he was so informal with her, despite her royal standing. He was proper when her elder sister was involved, but when addressing her, he was casual. It was comforting, honestly.

In response, she shook her head, "I couldn't sleep."

He stood and found a second chair, bringing it near to his workstation, but not close enough to make the princess feel awkward, gesturing towards it, "would you like to sit for a while, then?"

She nodded and thanked him, the two sitting down in their respective chairs. He went back to his work, although he seemed to be less engrossed in it this time around. Eir took a few glances at his paperwork, curious, but trying not to be overly nosy about it. Some of it was in some sort of foreign language, and some she could understand. It became obvious fairly quickly that his research was related to her, and her heart sunk into her stomach at the thought. She knew he was staying up late and rising early, although she believed it all to be related to his position as the head royal wizard, not that much of it was because of her.

She began to feel very guilty, and the two sat in silence for some time before a quiet apology made it's way past her lips. Immediately he stopped his work to glance over to her.

"You've been working so hard, both you and Lir, to try and help me. Even before I woke up, you all did so much to try and help me, and nothing has come of it. I don't remember anything. What if I never remember anything? You'll have wasted all of this time."

He could feel his heart sink not only at her words, but also at the tone in which she said them; it was obvious she had been agonizing over this for some time and only now let her feelings come to light. However, this wasn't a task he felt he could just give up on. Eir had been willing to sacrifice everything for them - for the world - and even years of hard work felt as though it still wasn't enough to repay her for that. Of course she didn't remember this, but the sentiment was still there, and she was, at the very least, the same Eir. If push came to shove, she would have done it again.

Dainn set down the pen he was holding, turning entirely to face the princess, "none of us have ever thought of this as a waste of time. Even the chance of having you back was enough for us to risk our own lives for - especially the Queen. Now that you're back, it would be a disservice to stop now."

Eir opened her mouth to speak, but Dainn stopped her, a warm smile on his face, "you've never been a burden, Eir, not even when you'd spend hours complaining. We know-- I know it bothers you that you don't remember anything, and I want to fix that. Sieg and Tia do what they can, where they can, although they're both very busy with their mercenary work. Queen Lir also desperately wants to help; nothing would make her happier than to see you happy again - the same way you used to be."

He watched as her shoulders relaxed while he spoke, noting that his words seemed to be putting her at ease.

"Thank you," she smiled. "You really shouldn't stay up so late, though, even if it is for me. It won't do anyone any good if one day you collapse from exhaustion."

Her words came out as almost demanding - as though she was not going to accept 'no' for an answer - and this caused Dainn to chuckle. Her personality truly shone through in her words and it caused him to feel as though, someday, everything would be just fine, whether magic could help her or not. Eir was still herself.

"As you wish, your highness," he teased, tucking his paperwork under his arm and extinguishing the candles.

Eir's face scrunched into a pout at his tone, causing him to laugh in response. As much as she wanted to be frustrated by this, laughter was indeed contagious, and she began to laugh as well. Dainn felt his heart swell at the sound; it had been years since he last heard it - to his knowledge she hadn't laughed since being revived. It took much of his willpower to resist grabbing her in an embrace, to show just how grateful he was that she was feeling better, but ultimately decided not to startle her with such affections. 

Instead he walked her back to her room, promising not to return to his work until the next day.


End file.
